


lead me to a place i'm free

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Warming, Dom Tony Stark, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: supposedly for day 16 of kinktober: cockwarmingsteve gets back from a mission and has needs. tony is happy to provide.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	lead me to a place i'm free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desitonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/gifts).

> for adi, who gave me this prompt: my niche kink is dom tony but bottom tony?? So maybe steve visits tony at his office, and ahem, sits under the desk while tony is taking meetings [and then at the end of the day tony "lets" steve fuck his ass and they both orgasm yay]

steve arrives at the penthouse two days later than planned, covered in grease and grime. he has two things on his agenda: first, a shower, and second, tony’s cock in his mouth. steve’s gotten used to their time apart, knows how to handle the desire that roils in his belly. still, he knows what he needs, and when he finds the penthouse empty, steve stomps toward the shower and under the spray of water, JARVIS tells steve that tony’s in his office, with three appointments lined up.

steve doesn’t need JARVIS to know that tony’s new assistant is on lunch break, giving him the perfect window to sneak into tony’s office. tony’s legs are propped up on the window sill, and he’s reading schematics. tony turns when he hears the door open, and he bolts up. steve closes the distance between them in three large strides, and then tony’s kissing him and the buzz that always infiltrates steve’s head post-mission fades, if only a little.

‘steve,’ tony breathes out, tightening his arms around steve’s waist. steve answers by kissing tony’s cheek, making tony smile. ‘i missed you,’ tony murmurs, before kissing steve again.

‘come home with me,’ steve says, already half-hard just from being pressed so tightly against tony and having tony’s lips on his.

tony turns away, rubs his hand up and down steve’s back when he says, ‘sorry, you know i’d love to, but i really can’t skip these next two meetings.’

steve breathes out, nods, and then sinks to his knees. ‘okay,’ he says, one hand already on the buckle of tony’s best. ‘i can wait.’

tony’s eyes darken with lust. ‘are you sure?’ he asks, even as he leads steve to his desk, a small smile on his lips as he watches steve crawl. 

steve leans back on his haunches and nods up at tony. ‘i want to,’ he says simply. 

tony runs a hand through his hair then nods. ‘two taps on my hip, like before,’ he says. steve nods again, and tony pushes his chair back. it’s a big desk, and it’s not their first time doing this, but it still sends a thrill of lust down steve’s spine when he kneels down under the desk. tony untucks his shirt and slides down his pants, and steve edges forward.

‘ready?’ tony asks, and steve parts his mouth open in response. tony lets out a shaky breath as he guides his cock into steve’s mouth. ‘you look fucking gorgeous,’ tony says, and steve smiles around tony’s half-hard cock.

steve’s slowly settling in when tony’s phone buzzes, alerting him of the arrival of his first appointment. steve relaxes his jaw as tony’s cock swells, fully hard now. steve feels his eyes glaze over as he slowly sinks into subspace, pliant and open for tony, who doesn’t stand to shake whoever’s hand. while tony speaks, he gestures around, sometimes driving his cock deeper into steve’s throat, making steve gag a little. there’s a trail of drool mixed with tony’s precum dripping down from his chin to the wooden floor. it makes steve feel dirty in the best way.

steve opens his eyes when he feels tony’s cock slip out of his mouth. tony bends down to check on steve, one hand on steve’s cheek and the other stroking his hair. ‘you’re being such a good boy,’ tony says, and steve smiles at the praise. ‘will you keep being good for me? i have one more appointment.’

steve nods, spreads his legs a little to alleviate the tension, and opens his mouth. steve gazes up at tony as tony nods down at him again, and fills steve’s mouth with his cock. steve loves the feeling of being filled this way, to be used so simply. everything else fades and all he knows is this: he is tony’s, and that’s all that matters.

steve nearly groans when tony starts to fuck his mouth, small short thrusts that has the tip of his cock pressing deeper and deeper in his throat. tony wheels his chair back, forcing steve to follow along, keeping his mouth on tony’s cock.

‘i want you to suck my cock’ tony says, and steve looks up at him, momentarily disoriented. then he gets to work, bobbing up and down tony’s thick cock, pulling away to swirl his tongue over the head, tasting tony’s precum. steve feels like he’s moving through molasses, everything undersaturated and slow and permeated by pleasure. above him, tony’s eyes are squeezed shut and he’s moaning steve’s name.

tony tugs hard on steve’s hair and steve pulls away, breathing hard. before he can catch his breath, tony pushes him onto the floor and unbuttons his pants. steve bites down on his lip, and then bites down even harder when tony wraps his hand around his cock. ‘moan for me,’ tony says, and steve parts his lips, moaning tony’s name as tony slicks up his cock. 

steve tries to reach over so he can help work tony open, but tony bats his hands away. steve’s eyes nearly bug out of his head when he sees tony reach behind himself and slowly pull out a plug.

‘oh,’ steve says, and lets his hands be guided to tony’s hips as tony lowers himself onto steve’s cock. ‘oh, god, tony,’ steve moans, as tony bottoms out. 

tony’s smirking down at him. ‘you’re so gone, aren’t you, babe?’ he says, thumbing steve’s lower lip. steve’s too blissed out to respond properly, managing a small nod.

steve slams his hand down onto the floor as tony begins grinding against him. ‘can i–’ steve asks, breathless, his other hand hovering just above tony’s cock.

‘yes, yes,’ tony groans, guiding steve’s hand to the base of his cock. their hands are joined as they move in time to tony’s thrusts. tony moves his hand to tweak steve’s nipple, and steve feels himself shatter as tony clenches around him, moaning his name.

tony lifts himself off steve’s cock effortlessly and inches forward so he’s resting on steve’s chest. he moves his hand from on top of steve’s to his wrist, an unspoken order passing between them. steve parts his lips open and begins to pump tony’s cock, his gaze transfixed on tony’s face as tony comes messily, coating steve’s lips and steve’s cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
